The VampireHollow hybrid Prince has found a mate
by Forbidden Creation
Summary: Summary is in side my journal on my deviant art account. Disclaimer: don’t own any of the characters but Lucifer’s successor and her ghost wolf pack. Pairings are: Shiro Hichigo /Ichigo, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, and Shuuhei/Renji. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire/Hollow hybrid Prince has found a mate

Summary is in side my journal.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but Lucifer's successor and her ghost wolf pack.

Chapter 1: How the supernatural came to be the rulers of the world

A few years ago all humans lost their roles as the superior beings when all the supernatural beings were able to take over all of the human race. The humans still had their freedom an jobs but they were no longer in power and they placed all of the blame onto Lucifer's successor who has yet to make her reappearance much to everyone's confusion. Meanwhile in Japan however is where Lucifer's successor who was hiding an watching the Kurosaki family when she noticed that Ichigo's mother was a royal black dragon/fire-ice apparition who was panicking because she had, yet to her husband who she could tell was an ex-soul reaper that she was a demon. Also she was worried about how she was going to hide her children's demon heritage but that is when Lucifer's successor appeared. Once I intro deuced myself did I say "I'll help you hide your children's heritage as well as leaving some guardians behind to protect your children from anything trying to harm them like, people who will try and rape them since they can smell the demon blood in your children". "So will you allow me to put the seals onto your children?" after saying that did Ichigo's mother think for a moment before saying, "okay I'll allow you to put the seals onto my children as well as giving them guardians to protect them."

With the talking over and done with did I put the seals onto her since they would transfer onto the children once they are born that would hide their heritage from, the world and that only when they find their true mate will the seals disappear. But before leaving did I call on my ghost wolf pack and told them to protect this woman's children from any type of harm meaning people that wish to harm them like by raping the young pups and those who might see them as food or a good kill. My ghost wolf pack were growling at the thought of that happening to their charges which they when right into guarding the family when I went into hell to, take a nap since I had the feeling that I would be called in again in the next few years.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire/Hollow hybrid Prince has found a mate

Summary is in side my journal.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but Lucifer's successor and her ghost wolf pack.

Chapter 2: Enter Shiro and his friends

Before intro deducing Shiro an his friends I might as well give you some background information to as what is happening in their lives including their families. Sesshomaru who is Shiro's father that is a very powerful hollow that is the king over his domain and his female mate who is named Kage who is the powerful vampire queen. Both of Shiro's parents had the same enemy an that was Aizen who was pushing his boundaries in his goal to become the ruler of 4 worlds since demons came into the picture. Also he has been trying to take away Sesshomaru's thrown away from as well as his son's chance to be the king of his kingdom.

Now on to Shiro and his friends introductions. Shiro was annoyed that he couldn't fine a mate yet since no one has been able to handle his talents since he was a bit insane when it came to killing and everything else he does but he can be normal even though it will hide some of his insaneness to others because his mate would, have to be the exact opposite of him. Grimmjow is Shiro's first friend who had the habit of causing trouble with Shiro when they are board. He also already found his mate who was Ulquiorra and that they don't get along well. Shiro's next friend is a soul reaper by the name Shuuhei that is very lazy and his mate is Renji.

For enemies Shiro doesn't like Aizen who has been trying to steal the throne from him for centuries but since his father told him that he would have to take a mate, before he would be forced to give the thrown to someone else which didn't sit well for Shiro and his family since there was no news of a royal black dragon/fire-ice apparition being born or someone that will capture Shiro's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire/Hollow hybrid Prince has found a mate

Summary is in side my journal.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but Lucifer's successor and her ghost wolf pack.

** flashbacks**

**~ inner thoughts~**

**`angry demon speaking`**

Chapter 3: Enter Ichigo and his friends

17 year old Ichigo was bored after he and his friends had rescued Rukia an by keeping a very dangerous powerful object out of Aizen's hands since the item itself seemed to have become one with him which had increased his powers but he kept getting the feeling that he and his sister's were different. Ichigo remembered what nearly happened to him and his sister's when they were little. **Flash back 1 ****It happened one day when Ichigo who was 5 years old at the time was walking home from school and that a man Ichigo never saw before grabbed his arm and said " no one will be able to help you or come to your rescue while I rape you repeatedly." Unknown to the guy getting ready to rape Ichigo that the ghost wolf pack that were watching over the Kurosaki family had enough an gave a chilling howl that stopped the would be rapist who looked up to see the pack of ghost wolf pack glaring at him and one of its seasoned hunters was able to get Ichigo to safety while the rest of the pack killed the man that was going to rape him.** **End of flash back 1.**

**Flash back 2 The news on the TV did say that a serial rapist had just recently escaped from prison and that he had a fondness for raping little girls. Ichigo worried for his sisters decide to go with them to make sure they would be alright on their way to school when the escaped serial rapist grabbed a hold of his two sisters and Ichigo tried everything to get the rapist to let go of his sisters with little success. Since it only seem to annoy the rapist to the point where he backhanded Ichigo into a lap pole but unknown to the serial rapist is that he deeply angered the ghost wolf pack who then howled a menacing/chilling note that froze the rapist in his tracks. Slowly turning around did the rapist come face to face with the ghost wolf pack that had one its healers tending to Ichigo while two hunters brought Ichigo's sisters over to their brother while the rest of pack made sure the rapist to suffer first before killing him. End of flash back 2.**

It had also seemed that each one of his friends had already found their mate/husband/or a wife but him an his two sisters but right at this moment Rukia bugging him into being in a relationship with her since she seemed to be ignoring her true soul mate who Ichigo could tell was Kaien even though he was a enemy at the moment. Finally Ichigo had enough of Rukia annoying him by growling **`Rukia !!` **This seemed to get Rukia's attention but it did scare her a bit that Ichigo was this angry and that it was as if he was a royal demon that could speak back to her like that an would not be punished for it.**`I have had enough of your attempts trying to get in a relationship with me when you already have a soul mate even though at the moment he is enemy and I can no longer stand for you trying to gain my attention when you are ignoring your true mate. So this will be your last warning if and when I find my soul mate he or she will not allow you to come in between our relationship just cause you are lusting after me.` **After calming down some what did Ichigo say " I' am going for a walk so I might be late getting back since it might be awhile before I'll be fully calmed down by then" with that said did Ichigo leave the house not knowing that he and his future mate were soon going to me one other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Vampire/Hollow hybrid Prince has found a mate**_

_**Summary is in side my journal on deviant art.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but Lucifer's successor and her ghost wolf pack.**_

_** flashbacks**_

_**~ inner thoughts~**_

_**`angry demon speaking`**_

_Chapter 4: They finally meet_

_Before going to take a walk to ease his mind for a bit did Shiro tell his parents that he was going out for a walk not knowing that he would soon meet his mate. Sesshomaru and Kage watched their son leave their home helpless to go and help their son find his mate since they couldn't let their guard down so Azien-teme could finally steal the thrown from them but unknown to them was that Lady Fate was going about helping their son find his mate. With Shiro who was walking in the hollow world to clear decided that it might calmer in the living human world to help him think a bit so with that though did he open a portal to the human world not knowing that his mate will run right into him._

_Meanwhile Ichigo was running a long distance from the city in order to take out some of his anger on the surrounding area because of Rukia for trying to mess around on her mate who was being turned into a hollow and she had to kill him. Since Ichigo was running and not paying attention to what was happening around him that he didn't see the portal that was opening up in front of him an his look alike step out right into his running path that he run right smack into this is when Ichigo crashed into someone and since he was running the speed he had generated had them both going back into the open portal with the person he crashed into on top of him. The portal then closed after they went through but it did get some soul reapers about since Ichigo's spirit energy disappeared. Lucifer's successor woke up when she felt Ichigo find his true mate and that she would need to get ready since she knew that Azien-teme would try and take Shiro's mate away from him so he could have his thrown._

_Once Ichigo and Shiro came to a stop an recover did Ichigo notice that he couldn't get up since someone was on top of him and he felt that he was with his true mate since his demonic instincts were waking up. Shiro looked down after he stopped shaking his head from what happen so he could see who crashed into him and liked what he was seeing that is when he felt his instincts tell him that this was his mate who he then noticed was glowing to the point where he couldn't see his mate but once the light cleared did Shiro start laughing very insanely for under him was a royal black dragon/fire-ice apparition. But he did stop laughing because the thought of someone else touching what was his or like Azien-teme taking his mate away from him did Shiro growl out angrily that he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs which he then did a quick claiming by biting Ichigo's neck who wasn't even trying to dislodge his mate from doing a quick claiming of him. Shiro who liked the blood he was drinking but it was time to make his quick claim over his mate so after making sure that his mate had his fang marks did he say "Mine" and Ichigo had responded by saying "Yours" which the first part of the bond connected them an that soon Ichigo would have to return the quick claim. Ichigo's demonic instincts had reared up to finish the quick bond since he had a feeling that someone was going to take him away from his mate soon so Ichigo had to quickly bite Shiro on his neck to finish the quick bond by saying "Mine" and Shiro saying "Yours" which completed the quick bond since Ichigo forced some of his energy into his mark like Shiro did in order to claim him._

_**Wolf: sorry if I kept using the word rape a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire/Hollow hybrid Prince has found a mate

Summary is in side my journal on deviant art.

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but Lucifer's successor and her ghost wolf pack and the Black Order an its Leader.

** flashbacks**

**~ inner thoughts~**

**`angry demon speaking`**

Chapter 5: Captured/Stolen

After Shiro and Ichigo got up off the ground did Azien make his move by grabbing a weak/untrained in his demonic powers Ichigo and taking him away from his mate Shiro who was very pissed off that his spirit energy that it had got his parents, his friends, the soul reapers, the ghost wolf packs, and Ichigo's friends attentions but they all will soon learn why. Before Ichigo was stolen did Lucifer's successor become one with Ichigo's shadow unknown to them all since no one would notice a tag along that would help him out in training him in his demonic powers. With Ichigo who is trying to get out of Azien hold with no luck since his new demonic powers made him weak at the moment and that he had no idea how to use them either. Unknown to them was that Lucifer's successor was following them since Ichigo and his two sisters who were under my jurisdiction but Azien had pissed off a lot of higher ups when he stole someone else's mate. Back with Shiro who was telling his parents on what had happened and those who had come to see an where an what caused the huge spike of spirit energy that is when one of the ghost wolf wolves spoke "if you are going to get your mate back? Then you better follow me since I do have Ichigo's scent trail that I'll be following. So are you coming or not?" Well before they began following the ghost wolf that has Ichigo's scent did Shiro ask " how do you know my mates scent?" and the response was " the reason I have his scent is because we are the ones who have kept Ichigo and his two sisters safe from people trying to rape or kill them but they have fallen under our creators protection since she did seal away their demonic powers/instincts to keep them safe." "An if you are wondering on who our creator is well she is Lucifer's successor." This was a bit some startling information about on who has been keeping them safe for so long. Meanwhile Azien had put Ichigo into a room and locked him in as away to break his spirit so he could control Shiro threw his broken mate which unknown to him that it wasn't going to happen on my watch(Lucifer's successor )since I had hitched a ride in Ichigo's shadow so he won't be alone. "Hello, Ichigo" said Lucifer's successor who had a hand over his mouth to keep him from alerting Azien-teme of my presence. "Nod your head up an down if you understand me and to move your head from side to side if you don't understand me okay?" said Lucifer's successor again while Ichigo nodded his head up and down to understand what I was saying. Once that was under control did I say "I'll help you train your new powers since you and your two sisters are under my protection." "So will you go under my training to become the strongest for Shiro your mate? Who will want to have sex with you soon?" Ichigo was thinking for a moment on wheatear if he should go through with the training he was being offered before he nodded his head up and down to indicate that he was agreeing to Lucifer's successor training. Poor Ichigo is in for one hell of a ride for Lucifer's successor's training is very extreme and brutal. I think Ichigo is regretting for agreeing to my training because of the a very evil grin on Lucifer's successor's face since what it will do to him will make him ready for his mate and for the final battle against Azien-teme an the surprise he will be getting in the form of me(Lucifer's successor and the leader of the Black Dragon Order which is a very feared and respected in the entire universe). The first part of training is endurance since he would also need that endurance to keep up with his mates high sex drive cause he is well versed in sexual of both sexes that gives him the upper hand on how to give his mate pleasure since he didn't know if his mate was a girl or a guy which he prefers a male mate which he was given but now he has to go and rescue him. Second part of training is breathing(I'll explain in a minute) in different an dangerous places like: breathing in lava as if it was the air we normally breath in, breathing in water(sea water, normal water, and holy water) as if it was the air we normally breath in, breathing in different oxygen's on different planets as if it was the air we normally breath in, and breathing in outer space as if it was the air we normally breath. Third part of training is withstanding any type of pressure like gravity itself an any environment and increasing the pressure to dangerous levels like to a point where your insides might stop working an it is hard to move your body to do what you would normally do as well as fighting like that(I ^Lucifer's successor^ did that once and I was in recovery of a while and being yelled at for doing that). Fourth part of training with all the gods an higher ups and fallen gods in their training methods and one rule that is very important which is try an stay alive. Five part of training is transformations/undercover for the transformations part it will be learning how to change your form into that of an animal, an objects, an of the opposite sex. For undercover training is to see how well you can infiltrate places that people don't want you to be there at all. Six part of training is learning how to be a demon slayer in case someone comes after his family or children if he had sex in his female form with his mate to have children of his own. Seventh part of training is learning to be a hacker an informant and a information gather that will help him to know of all threats coming his and his mate's way. 8 part of training is learning how to very defiant and how to make him hard to summit easily to his mate since it would give his mate a challenge on taming his defiant hotheaded mate. Ninth part of training is all kinds of fighting styles and using them to help get a advantage over your enemies or friends that come after in a fight type of way.

**Wolf: Shiro is going to kill me when he finds out on what I did to his mate.**


End file.
